Au delà des apparences
by La-Renarde
Summary: Nous sommes dans 6éme année d'étude de notre trio d'or. Celui Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-le-nom est officiellement revenu. Malgré tout nos héros tentent de trouver un plan pour sauver le monde de la magie. Hermione demande alors de l'aide à leur professeur de potion afin qui lui enseigne l'occlumencie... Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.
1. Chapitre 1 : L'angoisse de la rentrée

Nous situons le contexte de la 6éme année de notre trio d'or cependant je me suis permise de modifier certains détails.

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à .

Beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis l'année dernière. Depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry avait beaucoup perdu cette nuit là. Sirius était un peu comme le seul lien encore existant qui le liait à ses parents, mais aujourd'hui il n'en était plus rien. Nombreuses furent les lettres qu'ils échangèrent pendant l'été. Et puis il y avait surtout le retour officiel du Seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione assise sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Ginny Weasley depuis son arrivée au Terrier posa les sur un journal par terre à moitié sous le lit datant du début de l'été. Elle se pencha alors pour l'atttraper et entreprit de le lire.

« Les rumeurs circulent encore au sujet des récents et mystérieux événements au ministère de la magie, pendant lesquels "Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom" est réapparu. " On ne nous permet pas d'en parler, ne nous demandez rien ! " disait, agité l'Obliviator, qui a refusé de donner son nom, en quittant le ministère la nuit dernière. Néanmoins, des sources très bien placées au sein du ministère ont confirmé les événements qui ont eu lieu dans la Salle des Prophéties. Bien que les employés du ministère de la magie aient jusqu'ici, refusé de confirmer l'existence d'un tel endroit, un nombre de plus en plus important de sorciers croient que les Mangemorts échappés d'Azkaban ont essayé de voler une prophétie. La nature de cette prophétie est inconnue, mais on dit qu'elle concerne Harry Potter, la seule personne jamais connue pour avoir survécu aux massacres, et qui était au ministère la nuit en question. Certains appellent Potter "l'élu" croyant que la prophétie le présente comme la seule personne susceptible de nous débarrasser de Celui Dont Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom Le reste de la prophétie, s'il existe, est inconnu, bien que Rufus Scrimgeour, anciennement Chef des Auror au Département du Renforcement des Lois de la Magie, a succédé à Cornelius Fudge comme ministre de la magie. Le remplacement a été en grande partie salué avec enthousiasme par la communauté des sorciers. On parle cependant d'un froid entre le nouveau ministre et Albus Dumbledore, nouveau directeur adjoint du Magenmagot, qui s'apprête, dans quelques heures, à rencontrer Scrimgeour dans son bureau. Les proches de Scrimgeour ont admis qu'il avait rencontré Dumbledore immédiatement après sa nouvelle prise de fonctions, mais ils ont refusé de laisser filtrer la moindre remarque en ce qui concerne les sujets abordés au cours de cette entretient. »

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils et interrompit sa lecture avant mettre en boule le journal et de le jeter au loin dans un coin de la chambre de Ginny. Tout ceci n'était que des balivernes ! Cette manière qu'avaient les journalistes de déformer les faits. Elle se demandait si Harry avait eut l'occasion de lire ce maudit article... Sûrement que oui. Elle poussa un soupire de frustration et se laissa retomber sur le lit en fermant ses yeux.

Demain c'était déjà le retour à Poudlard. La lionne se demandait comment aller se dérouler cette année, elle espérait qu'elle soit un peu plus joyeuse que l'année passé mais c'était une belle utopie que de penser cela en vue des récents événements.

Elle tenta cependant de relativiser en pensant aux nouveaux cours qu'ils auraient. Etudier était pour Hermione l'une de ses activités favorite, c'était un domaine dans lequel elle excellait. Tout les professeurs reconnaissait d'ailleurs la grande intelligence et la perspicacité dont la jeune fille faisait preuve. Tous ou presque … Le professeur Rogue était le seul dont elle essuyait des remarques acerbes cela dit ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel chez Rogue, il était ainsi avec tout le monde. Seul les élèves de Serpentard, notamment Drago Malefoy semblaient échapper à son humeur exécrable hebdomadaire.

« - Bah alors Hermione on rêvasse ? »

La voix de Ginny la fit soudainement sortir de ses pensées. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et adressa un léger sourire à la rouquine.

« - Si seulement ... » Soupira t-elle en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent dans un sourire compatissant. La jeune fille s'installa à côté de son amie et laissa doucement tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

« - Concentrons nous sur le présent, sur Poudlard … C'est ça qui compte. » Dit Ginny qui se voulait reconfortante mais du ton qu'elle employait, on constatait qu'elle même avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle disait. Hermione ne releva cependant pas, son amie tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de lui remonter le morale et puis cette dernière était dans le même bateau, ça ne servait à rien de se montrer pessimiste.

« - Tu as raison ! » Affirma la blonde d'un ton qui se voulait assuré avant de se relever. « - D'ailleurs on devrait peut-être commencer à préparer nos affaires pour Poudlard ? » Proposa la jeune fille en tournant sa tête vers la dernière des Weasley.

« - Très bonne idée ! » confirma celle avant de se lever à son tour.

[…] Quelques heures pus tard, une fois les valises bouclés, le repas terminés, Hermione se plongea dans une séance confidence avec Ginny, puis minuit passé, les deux adolescentes plongèrent sans s'en rendre compte dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : un nouveau professeur

**Petite note d'auteur : Les chapitres sont plutôt courts je sais mais à la base j'ai écris cette fanfiction quand j'avais 12/13 ans. C'était donc pleins de fautes, d'ailleurs j'ai bien ris devant certains passage :') Du coup c'est une total réecriture et comme il va avoir beaucouuuup de chapitres, je pense que ça compense et puis pas d'inquiétude, au fur et à mesure, la longueur augmentera ! J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira ! Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont suivis cette histoire et qui l'ont ajouté à leurs favoris, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Merci 3**

 **Au passage, veuillez m'excuser pour l'erreur d'inattention dans le précédant chapitre, Hermione n'est évidement pas blonde mais brune :')**

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling.

 _Le lendemain à Poudlard :_

Étrangement, bien qu'elle ait discuté tard avec Ginny, Hermione avait plutôt bien dormi. Elle n'eut donc pas de mal à se lever -bien qu'elle aurait largement préféré rester quelques minutes de plus dans son lit- pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Et puis une rentrée à Poudlard était toujours motivant, bien plus qu'une rentrée dans un banal lycée de moldu. Parfois, Hermione se prenaît à imaginer une vie ou elle n'aurait été que simple moldu, une vie où comme la plupart des adolescents de son âge, elle aurait été dans un lycée « banal », comment cela se serait-il passé ? Serait-elle rester la meilleure ? Il n'y avait pas trop de doute concernant ce point ci. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Hermione avait toujours été très intelligente, cultivée et en avance pour son âge. Elle avait par ailleurs appris à lire à ses 5 ans grâce à sa mère. Peut-être le fait qu'elle était fille unique et que ses parents soient dentiste jouait un rôle. Quoi qu'il en soit si elle n'avait pas été une sorcière, une grande carrière se serait offerte à elle dans le monde moldu. Mais aurait-elle retrouver des amis comme ceux qu'elle avait à Poudlard ? Là par contre elle pouvait avoir des doutes. Surtout que Hermione avait tendance à avoir un caractère assez spéciale, elle la « Miss-Je-sais-tout » et si elle avait bon nombre d'amis à Poudlard, il y en avait aussi une grande partie qui la méprisait. Hermione n'avait donc aucun regret à ne pas aller étudier dans un lycée Moldu même si cela impliquait qu'elle était directement concerné par le problème du retour de Voldemort.

Et puis cette année à Poudlard il y avait aussi eut des changements positifs ! Notamment le fait qu'Hermione avait été de nouveau nommé Prefete ! Elle esperait bien continuer dans cette lancée et être l'année prochaine nommée prefete en chef. « - Encore fallait-il que Voldmort n'attaque pas le château... » Lui souffla sa petite voix intérieur qu'elle s'efforça d'ignorer.

Il fallait pour le moment se concentrer sur le positif ! « Voila le positif s'était ce qui comptait » se répéta la jeune fille. Et histoire de penser à autre chose, elle concentra son attention sur les divers plats proposés à la table des Gryffondor. Les repas, surtout ceux de la rentrée étaient toujours particulièrement chaleureux. D'ailleurs comme tout les ans, Ron semblait parfaitement se régaler, il avait de la sauce au coin des lèvres et sur son nez, ce qui arracha à Hermone un sourire amusé.

« - Ron tu pourrais faire un effort ! » Fit remarquer Ginny à l'attention de son frère en grimaçant.

« - Ch'y peut rien ch'est trop bon ! »

Ginny leva alors les yeux aux ciel tandis qu'Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent ensuite sur les premières années qui faisait leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ils avaient tous l'air terrifiés ! Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de son arrivée ici, elle était morte de peur, craignant une quelconque épreuve où elle ne serait pas à la hauteur, mais finalement la tâche c'était avéré plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait puisqu'il s'agissait seulement d'enfiler un chapeau magique : Le Choixpeau qui vous envoyait directement dans la maison faite pour vous. Le chapeau l'avait toute suite envoyé à Gryffondor dés qu'il avait effleuré sa tête et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvé en compagnie de Ron et d'Harry devenu au bout de quelques temps ses meilleurs amis.

La répartition finit, Dumbeldor annonça le début du festin – bien que Ron l'avait commencé avant .. - Hermione se servit une bonne portion de pomme de terre accompagné d'une délicieuse sauce au poivre. Elle remplie également son verre de jus de citrouille. La salle était très animé et si le seigneur des tenebres n'avait pas été de retour ça aurait pu être une année exactement comme les autres mais … Ce n'était pas le cas bien que tout le monde s'efforçait de faire comme si. La lionne tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs.

Il y avait un nouveau professeur cette année, c'était un homme rond, de petite taille avec d'épais cheveux couleur paille bien qu'ils tiraient davantage sur le blanc et une moustache qui lui donnait une allure de morse. Cette homme semblait être relativement âgé il devait avoir dans les environs de 70 ans certainement peut-être plus.

« - C'est qui ? » Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Harry à sa droite. Harry fit signe à son amie qu'il terminait d'avaler son bout de steak avant de lui répondre.

« - C'est Horace Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de potion. » Lui annonça t-il « - Mais Dumbeldore l'a annoncé en début de repas tu n'as pas écouté ? » S'étonna le brun

Hermione fronça ses sourcils. Elle avait été tant perdue dans ses pensées que ça ? Il fallait croire que oui.

« - On a une trop mauvaise influence sur elle Harry ! » Dit Ron en se resservant de pomme de terre. Hermione s'efforça de sourire en hochant la tête :

« - Faut croire que oui ! Mais du coup … Le professeur Rogue ... »

« - Oui, il occupe maintenant le poste de défense contre les forces sur mal. » La coupa Harry

La jeune fille tourna de nouveau la tête dans la direction de la table des professeurs. Ce n'était un secret pour personne ici de savoir que Rogue convoitait ce poste depuis longtemps déjà mais jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de le prendre. Et voilà qu'aprés tant d'années et autant de professeurs qui se succédaient – car ce poste était un peu considéré comme un poste maudit ...- voilà qu'il l'avait enfin ! Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que ça. Il affichait la même expression froide, c'était d'ailleurs le seul professeur qui n'était pas plongé dans une grande discutions avec l'un de ses collègue. Il gardait le regard fixe, observant avec mépris les élèves qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Il dut sentir qu'il était observé puisqu'il tourna soudainement la tête en direction d'Hermione, la transperçant de ses yeux d'onyx. La sorcière baissa aussitôt la tête ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise. Et lorsqu'elle osa relever les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, elle constata que Rogue avait toujours son regard froid et impassible posé sur elle. De nouveau elle détourna la tête et entreprit d'entamer une conversation avec Harry et Ginny en se trouvait en face d'elle.

En effet, le professeur Rogue avait surpris le regard de son élève sur lui. Que diable cette Miss-Je-sais-Tout avait à l'observer ainsi ? L'homme ne supportait guère qu'on le fixe de cette manière, ça lui rappelait douloureusement son passé à Poudlard lorsqu'il était encore élève et victime de la petite bande de James Potter. Voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait vue et que cette attitude l'agaçait particulièrement, Severus fixa à son tour la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne la tête. Elle avait l'air si mal à l'aise, la lionne s'était soudain transformé en vulgaire petit chaton, pour peu le Mangemort aurait souri. Son attention se porta ensuite sur Potter, le fils avec qui la Miss Granger semblait être pris dans une grande conversation, dés qu'il le voyait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui James. Pourtant … Il était aussi le fils de Lily. Lily le seule et unique amour de sa vie, morte par sa faute … Bien des années plus tôt il s'était promis de prendre soin de lui, d'être son guide mais … Il n'avait put s'empêcher de se montrer méprisant et amer avec lui. Ça aurait été plus simple si il avait été le portrait craché de Lily mais non, il avait fallut qu'il ressemble à James. La colère monta en lui sans qu'il puisse la refréner, c'était toujours comme ça lorsqu'il voyait Harry. Il reporta de nouveau son attention du miss Granger qui semblait avoir définitivement abandonné l'idée de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la table des professeurs. « - Tant mieux ! Et que ça lui serve de leçon, on ne fixe pas les gens comme ça, encore moins les professeurs y ça s'applique à vous miss-Granger ! » se dit Severus. Même si il n'aimait pas être observé de la sorte, l'ancien mage noir ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être disons … légèrement intrigué. Après Hermione Granger était bien la seule élève qui avait manifesté un temps soit peu d'intérêt pour sa matière. Cette adolescente excellait absolument partout et s'efforçait toujours d'être la meilleur, et même si l'homme ne le montrait pas, il était plutôt admiratif des talents qu'elle pouvait déployer, surtout en potion ou elle n'avait jamais fait retentir la moindre explosion pour autant l'homme était toujours resté égal à lui même, s'abstenant du moindre compliment à l'attention de la jeune fille sans parler des nombreuses fois ou il avait ignoré sa main levé, prête à répondre alors qu'il venait à peine de finir sa phrase. Oui Hermione était une élève en tout point différente.


End file.
